Love Is Forever
by Pink Magnolia
Summary: Two lovers, seperated by tragedy. But are they seperated for good, or does love truly conquer all? Mai and Andy are the two lovers in question, BTW.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers, etc.: I did not create the characters, although there is one character who appears at the end that I sort of created and sort of didn't (you'll see what I mean). This was written as a follow up to Thorny Black Rose's fic "Sorry I Never Told You...". I know Thorny meant well, but the story was still very depressing. I am not trying to rip off Thorny's work, in fact the only connection this really has to "Sorry I Never Told You..." is the event that Thorny merely summarized at the very beginning of "Sorry I Never Told You...". And no offense to Thorny is intended, either. One more thing: reviews are welcome, but if you're one those people who dislikes the couples that appear in this story, _please don't rip me to shreds over it_! All right, I think that's everything. 

* * *

Mai opened her eyes and looked all around her. She was in a strange yet pleasant place, apparently in the sky. 

"Where am I?" she exclaimed. 

At that moment, an aqua-haired woman with white, feathery wings appeared before her. 

"Heaven," answered the woman, who was an angel. 

"Heaven?" Mai repeated questioningly. "But..." 

All of a sudden, everything came back to Mai. She and Andy had gone out on the town, celebrating their engagement. But while they were out a mysterious stranger wielding a sword tried to kill Andy. Mai bravely jumped between Andy and the assailant and took the blade to her own abdomen. This wound had since disappeared, Mai now noticed, but when she looked behind her, she saw that she had no wings. 

"Am I dead?" Mai asked. 

"Yes and no," replied the angel. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mai, let me tell you that I, too, died for my beloved. However, I had spent most of my life involved in criminal activity. Still, within me I harbored a good heart; that alone spared me from eternal damnation. And from here, I can see that the one I died for has moved on. I am but a very faint memory to him now. And when his time comes, we will not be reunited, as he is destined to spend all of eternity with the one he marries. She is more of a kindred spirit to him than me." 

Tears rolled down Mai's cheeks. "That's so sad." 

"I know," said the angel. "Yet as much as I loved him, I realize that it wasn't meant to be. Nor was it meant that I should live long. I never thought about things like marriage and family the way you did, and I spent a lot of time feeling guilty. You, Mai, were the total opposite of me in that respect, and though it took him long enough to admit his true feelings, the man you gave your life for is the one _you_ are destined to spend eternity with." 

"Nobody would survive a blade to their stomach. But the fact that you took it for the sake of your beloved, well, that was just the very last of your numerous acts of love and loyalty. Therefore, you have been offered a second chance." 

"I don't understand," said Mai. 

"Mai, you have not been dead very long," replied the angel. "You _can_ return to Earth and reunite your body and spirit, and return here when it is _truly_ your time, which will not be for many, many years. That is why you lack wings as I have." 

"But how will I..." 

"I shall take you. Now, come and take my hand." 

Mai obeyed, and the angel spread her wings and flew down to Earth with Mai. Unseen, they flew into the hospital, where they found a teary-eyed Andy embracing Mai's body. 

"We must part here," said the angel. "Go, your love is waiting." 

"But what about my fatal wound?" said Mai. 

"Just believe," was all the angel said. 

All of a sudden, Mai's body was surrounded by a white glow. This startled Andy, enough that he stopped crying and took a few steps back. When the light vanished, Mai slowly opened her eyes. Then she sat up, and looked under her sheet. She smiled when she discovered that her wound had completely healed, apparently by the hands of the angel, who had since flown back to Heaven. Mai then looked at Andy, who only stared in disbelief. 

"What, no 'hello'?" said Mai, laughing. "You'll never change, Andy!" 

"Mai," said Andy. "You're alive! But how?" 

"Never mind that, you wouldn't understand," said Mai. "Nobody would. But what's it matter? We're back together now!" 

Andy started crying again, this time from happiness. He slowly made his way over to his beloved. He then embraced her again, and kissed her lips. 

Neither Andy nor Mai was aware that they were being watched. The angel who had helped Mai was looking down on the two lovers. She was smiling, yet couldn't help lamenting her own fate. All of a sudden, she heard a voice. 

"Lily," said the voice, "you have done well. For this, you shall recieve a great reward." 

"What would that be?" asked Lily. 

"A happier life than the one you had before," was the answer. "You are to be reborn." 

Lily began to shed her own tears of joy. "Thank you," she said.   



	2. Epilogue

  
  


Two years later, Andy was again sitting anxiously in a hospital waiting room. But Mai, his wife for nearly a year and a half now, was right beside him, her hand in his and her head resting on his shoulder. She was also about six months pregnant with their first child. Not far from them sat an equally anxious Joe and Chizuru, who Joe had recently proposed to. All four had been there since Terry had called them nearly three hours ago, telling them that Mary, his wife, was about to have their baby. 

At last, Terry came into the waiting room. 

"Well, it's over, finally," he said, smiling. "I have a daughter!" 

Everybody congratulated the new father. 

"Can we see her?" Mai asked, eager to see her niece. 

"You sure can!" replied Terry. "Just follow me." 

The others followed Terry into Mary's room, where she sat holding her new daughter. The others stood around admiring the little one, who looked a lot like her father. 

"She's beautiful," said Chizuru. 

"Terry, you've outdone yourself!" exclaimed Joe. 

"Way to go, Terry!" said Andy, giving his brother a quick pat on the back. 

"What's her name?" asked Mai. 

"Her name's Susanna," said Mary. 

"That's really pretty," said Mai. "Fits her just perfectly!" 

"Yeah, we thought so, too," replied Terry. 

What nobody knew was that Susanna had known Terry once before, back when she had aqua hair and her name was Lily McGuire. 

* * *

Notes: Mary is Terry's girlfriend in "King of Fighters '98", the only "Fatal Fury" related video game I've played and really liked, and she is a far better match for him than either Lily or Sulia. Not only did she not die, but she has more in common with Terry. Chizuru is also a character in "King of Fighters '98", and although she isn't officially Joe's girlfriend, I still think they would make a cute couple (random as that may seem). I made Lily Mai's guardian angel because I thought it would be interesting that someone else who had once died (more or less) for their beloved would fill that role, and I like Lily better than Sulia. And there's a significance behind my choice of name for Lily's reincarnation/Terry and Mary's daughter: "Susanna" means "lily". 


End file.
